


Oxygen

by Lecter_Graham



Category: Daveed Diggs - Fandom, Rafael Casal - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Some angst, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecter_Graham/pseuds/Lecter_Graham





	Oxygen

It had been a long morning for Rafael; Exam week had just come to a close, leaving him with stacks on stacks of papers to mark. Out of boredom and desperation, Rafa found himself calculating how much caffeine he needed to drag himself through the rest of the day.  

 

As he was contemplating how miserable the rest of the week would be, in walked a new teacher. He had thick, black curls that went down to his collarbone, and light brown skin. Rafa also couldn’t help but notice how attractive he was- of course, only in a matter of fact way. 

 

“Hey, I’m Daveed Diggs, the new music teacher.” He said cheerfully, he reached his hand out to Rafa, “I’m filling in for Jasmine.”

 

Rafa introduced himself to Daveed and shook his hand; he vaguely remembered Jasmine saying that she would be leaving, although he hadn’t realized that it would be so soon.  

 

Daveed had just recently begun working at Oakland High, and so far he had only met a few other teachers. To be fair, it was the end of exam week, so he wasn't exactly expecting to see a lot of his co-workers in the staff room to begin with. 

 

Rafa seemed different than the other teachers, it might've been his tattoos, or his laid-back attitude, but Daveed actually felt comfortable around him. If he was being completely honest, he found Rafa kind of attractive. Rafa had light brunette hair and a pale complexion. Daveed had to stop himself from staring at Rafa's gorgeous blue-green eyes, for fear of making things weird.

 

“So, how long have you been working here, Rafa?” Daveed asked.

 

“About… three years? It feels like forever, but not in a bad way. And besides, I love Literature, so that makes it tolerable.” Rafa mentally scolded himself; why was he so nervous? He felt a fluttery feeling in his chest as Daveed spoke. “How about you? How are you finding it?”

 

“I really like it here, I mean, I’ve only worked at this school for a a couple days, but…” Daveed smiled sheepishly. The flutter in Rafa’s chest started up again. 

 

Rafa laughed, “So, a music teacher, huh? who’s your favourite musician?” 

 

“Depends on the genre- but I’ve always loved rap. I pretty much idolised MC Hammer as a kid.” 

 

“MC Hammer? He’s classic, what about E40? Too short?” Rafa couldn’t believe that he had finally met someone who appreciated rap as much as he did. Most of his co-workers had never even heard of his favourite musicians. 

 

“Of course! E40 is my all-time favourite. Tell me you that you rap too,” Daveed said. 

 

“I do, I mean, whether or not I’m good is a whole ‘nother question…” Rafa was surprised at how quickly he was opening up to Daveed, “You rap too?” 

 

“Hell yeah. Maybe you should come over tonight, I’ll play a mixtape or two.” Daveed offered. Rafa felt the fluttery feeling again. Daveed was shocked at how friendly he was being, usually he was incredibly reserved- especially at the other school he taught at.

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Rafa smiled. For the first time in a while, he had something to look forward too. 

 

“Well,” Daveed got up from his seat, “I’ll see you tonight. Here’s my number, I can text you the address.” 

 

“See you then,” Rafa smiled and waved him off.  

 

**** 

 

_ Ski mask on with a burner cell phone _ _   
_ _ Desert Eagle 50 cal. imprint on the backbone _ _   
_ _ This one is not to be tested _ _   
_ _ Unless you got Smith and Wesson _ _   
_ _ Quick at your disposal if not _ _   
_ _ Better to head back home _ _   
_ _ This is the business, the uniform isn't unusual if you make killing a job _ _   
_ _ Money is good when it's coming from behind prison walls for someone who need to get off _ _   
_ _ Plus it'll probably beat a nine to five and there is time to be outside instead of sitting at a desk and making calls _ _   
_ _ And for anyone to stay alive up in the jungle you should figure out a way to carry no remorse at all _ _   
_ _ All day long it is bombs over Baghdad _ _   
_ _ Right in the backyard no service no draft _ _   
_ _ No reason to go out _ _   
_ _ But it's no reason to stay in _ _   
_ _ When the roaches are all raiding _ _   
_ _ And your neighbours bumping Black Flag _ _   
_ _ Tired of living like this but not ready to die _ _   
_ _ Cause he isn't notorious yet _ _   
_ _ Everyone wants to be somebody know for doing something people call glorious, yes _ _   
_ _ So he keep it pushing through the blood and the gunning down of people that he knew and loved to just run out of time _ _   
_ __ And the mantra that is bumping on the Walkman in the pocket probably something that's synonymous to money on the mind 

 

_ It’s action  _

 

“Wow.” Was all Rafa could manage.

 

“You liked it?”  Daveed asked nervously. 

 

“That was amazing, seriously.”

 

“Thanks, man,” Daveed laughed, “What about you, wanna share with the class?” 

 

Rafa shook his head, rapping has always been a personal thing for him, much like poetry. 

 

“You really wanna hear it? I don't think I'm as good as you.” 

 

After Daveed egged him on furiously, Rafa finally gave in. 

 

_ I am bumpin', I am braille, I am talking though the thumpin' _ _   
_ _ Used to pour a coca cola and sip it with Robitussin _ _   
_ _ And them days is far from over as long as them guns are bustin' _ _   
_ _ I will medicate the condition of people young and strugglin' _ _   
_ _ Fuego I ain't screaming leggo, I want folks to hold on _ _   
_ _ I tear them off me velcro running game on this track _ _   
_ _ Track's nothing but my bitch, I'm running trains on this bitch _ _   
_ _ Guess that makes me the metro, b-town Berkeley retro _ _   
_ _ Psychedelic, I'm 'bout to Norman Mail it _ _   
_ _ I'm an executioner's song away from winning, I can smell it _ _   
_ _ But they tell me dumb it down, noone got that Norman Mailer reference _ _   
_ _ Executioner's song is the book he wrote I'm giving lessons _ _   
_ _ Unapologetic hood nerd, Judas to the good word _ _   
_ _ Nail them to the beat to give faith of rapping a future _ _   
_ _ Leaking I'm the super, dreaming I am Krueger _ _   
_ _ Canceled your season you're hanging with Cooper _ _   
_ _ Old news that life's a bitch but she's a cougar _ _   
_ _ So I send that pussy back in time to kill it, Looper _ _   
_ _ Like 40 would say, "pimping this whole things game goofy _ _   
_ __ If they sleeping on you just keep hitting, roofie"

 

“Bars! You're a real wordsmith, huh?” Daveed sounded genuinely impressed, which made Rafa feel relieved. He rarely shared his music with others, and particularly those who didn't 'get’ rap.

 

After a sharing few more songs with one another, they found themselves writing some. Eventually, Notebook pages were covered in scribbles and annotations.They wrote for what felt like ages, hours slipping away like water through their fingertips. It wasn't until 1:00 A.M that they noticed how late it was. Rafa was positive that if it hadn't been a school night, they would have continued their writing up until daylight peaked through their window panes. 

 

After agreeing about how late it was, the men reluctantly exchanged goodbyes. For the first time in what felt like ages, Rafa could actually connect with someone else. Despite just meeting, Rafa could tell that they had a strong friendship to look forward to. 

 

Rafa made his way home, finding his mind drifting off to the thought of Daveed. His rap, his personality, damn, his body- Rafa had to admit he had a bit of a man-crush on him, but nonetheless he was still hopeful about their friendship. 

 

The next morning, Rafa came to school energized for the first time in what felt like months. If he was being totally honest, he had experienced a bit of a burn out. Rafa was glad to finally feel a 'lust for life’ after a long slump- he was just surprised that the new teacher was the one to reignite it. 

 

“Mornin’ Diggs,” Rafa said as he poured himself watery staff room coffee. “Had a good sleep?” 

 

“Better than usual, you wore me out.” Diggs teased. 

 

Rafa raised an eyebrow, “The last time a girl told me that…”  

 

They both burst out laughing, much to the confusion of Janina who had just walked in. 

 

“I see you and Daveed have met, then.” Janina, the art teacher, said. 

 

“Yeah,” Daveed grinned, “Rafa, Janina helped me get this job.” 

 

The three of them made small talk, before making their ways to their classes. The rest of the day Rafa hoped to run into Daveed in the hallways. It had been a while since Rafa was genuinely interested in another person like he was with Daveed. 

 

“Hey man!” Rafa said excitedly, “My place tonight?” 

 

“Sure thing, at 7:30? I'll bring the takeout.” He offered. 

 

“Deal.” 

 

Diggs arrived at 7:30 sharp, with a couple boxes of Indian takeaway and a case of Stella Artois. They quickly got back to where they left off from the night before, writing more songs and producing beats. 

 

“So,” Rafa said between mouthfuls of naan, “you seeing anyone at the moment?” 

 

Daveed nearly choked on his rice, “Hardly, I don't have a lot of luck in that department.”

 

Rafa shook his head, “I don't believe that, not for one damn second,” 

 

“It's true, seriously. I'm really shy, no joke.” Diggs continued, “What about you? I'm sure you don't have much issues.” 

 

“We're in the same boat in that regard, Diggs.” Rafa took a big swig of his Stella. “What's your type, though?” 

 

“Hmm, it depends. This’ll probably sound corny, but I think personality is more important.” 

 

“Aww, that's sweet.” Rafa cooed. 

 

“Don't tease,” Daveed rolled his eyes.

 

“I'm not. Really, I think it's sweet. I know when I was younger I mostly dated for looks. You can probably guess how those relationships turned out.” 

 

The space between them was filled with a thoughtful silence, which Daveed closed with a kiss. It lasted for about thirty seconds, but when they broke apart, all Rafa could do was give Daveed a wide-eyed stare. 

 

“Oh fuck. I'm- I'm really sorry. I didn't even-” Daveed hastily stood up. 

 

“It's cool, it's cool.” Rafa tried to reassure him. 

 

“You're straight, aren't you?” Daveed asked.

 

“Yeah, but don't worry about-” 

 

“I think I'll go. Sorry.” Daveed looked horrified as he made his way to the door. 

 

“Hey, I'm not mad!” Rafa called out. 

 

He was answered by the front door door slamming shut. 

 

“Shit” He muttered. 

 

Rafa spent the rest of the night thinking about their kiss. For the first time in a while, he actually felt a 'spark’. More so, he felt conflicted. He did consider himself straight, sure- he experimented in college, and yeah, it  _ felt good _ , but only in a clinical sense. Somehow, this was different than his college experiments. It felt like… Rafa didn't know  _ what _ exactly, but he knew he wanted more of it. 

 

That night, in the darkness of his own bedroom, his hand travelled towards his crotch as his mind wandered to Daveed. His smile, his voice, and their kiss _. _ Damn, he couldn't think of anything other than Daveed's soft lips if he tried. Just being touched by him sent electricity through his veins, something about him drove Rafa absolutely batshit. He tried to refocus, but nevertheless he kept thinking about  _ Daveed, Daveed, Daveed _ .

 

It didn't take him long to come after that thought, which resulted in him drifting off into a peaceful sleep afterwards. 

****

The last thing Daveed wanted was to see Rafa again. He couldn't bare it, especially now that Rafa was more likely than not disgusted with him.  _ How could you be so stupid, Diggs?  _ He scolded himself. He wasn't ashamed of his sexuality, by any means, but that didn't mean that it was okay to randomly kiss his friend. 

 

_ Good job, you ruined a perfectly good friendship.  _ Daveed grimaced, he hoped that Rafa didn't hate him entirely- although he couldn't really blame him if he did. Daveed figured that that's what he gets for thinking with his dick instead of his brain. 

 

“Hey, Diggs!” Rafa said excitedly- almost as if nothing had happened last night. 

 

“Hey, man, about last night-” Daveed started. 

 

“What about it? Consider it forgotten.” Rafa said. 

 

Daveed let out a sigh of relief, “You're not mad?” 

 

Rafa laughed, “Nah, I don't blame you for kissing me. I'd kiss me, too.”

 

“Anyways,” Rafa continued, “We still haven't recorded anything yet. My place tomorrow? My parents are in town tonight.” 

 

“Sounds great, Rafa.” Daveed replied.

 

And like that, the weight on shoulders and sinking feeling in his stomach had completely disappeared. Daveed's biggest fear was being outed, as that had happened to him at his last school- and needless to say, he did not want a repeat of it.

 

****

For the next two days, Daveed and Rafa exchanged niceties and friendly texts leading up to them hanging out again. They both agreed to meet up at Daveed's this time. They also planned to start recording some music, as Rafa had just bought a new microphone. Daveed tried not to be nervous, but the guilt and embarrassment of their last encounter still haunted him. 

 

Rafa, on the other hand, was excited to see Daveed. He even hoped that there would be another kiss- mostly because he had been thinking about it non-stop since it had happened. In truth, he knew that Daveed was mortified by it- and it was highly unlikely for there to be a repeat.

 

**** 

 

Rafa arrived at the usual time, baring greasy take out and a questionable amount of Carlsberg. Between the eating and chatting, they managed to record and mix a couple of songs that they had written at their last few hangouts. 

 

As the night progressed, they found themselves on Daveed's couch, deep in conversation. 

 

“ - I ended up getting outed at the last school I taught at, I'm still not even sure how it happened, but it was such a shitty experience.” Daveed said. 

 

“So were you in the closet?” 

 

“Not really? I mean, I was in a relationship, but I wanted to tell people on my own terms.” Daveed took a swig of his beer, “It came outta nowhere though, like I woke up one morning and all my students and co-workers knew.” 

 

“That's really shitty,” Rafa's voice was heavy with sympathy. 

 

“Yeah, some of them were mad, too. Not 'cuz I was gay, but because I hadn't told them. Entitled assholes.” 

 

“I was planning on leaving before that, but honestly I just wanted to resign immediately.” Daveed had a bittersweet smile on his lips- Rafa couldn't help but want to kiss it away. 

 

“So how did you know?” Rafa asked abruptly. “That you were gay, I mean.” 

 

Daveed thought for a moment, “I had crushes on guys all the time, but it really only clicked when I was 14.” 

 

“Huh.” Rafa replied introspectively.

 

“Anything else? No such thing as a bad question.” Daveed chuckled.

 

Rafa paused, then: 

 

“Can you kiss me again?” 

 

Daveed looked stunned. Eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, just plain incredulous. 

 

“I really haven't been able to stop thinking about it, I mean you, your  lips, it's just-” Rafa's rambling was cut off by a kiss. 

 

They both kissed each other for what seemed like ages, the room silent except for the occasional sigh or moan. 

 

They broke apart, Daveed smiled softly, contemplating the night they had ahead of them. 


End file.
